


Besties (A Modern NDRV3 AU)

by soleilstars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilstars/pseuds/soleilstars
Summary: Six college students living in one house can definitely get overwhelming, but it gets easier to get through in the end. Having close friends comes in handy, especially on the worst of days.No need to worry about having troubles with schoolwork either.





	Besties (A Modern NDRV3 AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So in this story there is an OC who is technically the main character, but I’ll try and focus on all of them equally! Hope you enjoy!

Living with five other people after moving out from home can be, let's say, unpredictable.

There's a lot of rules you don't think of in the moment, especially when it comes to clothing. For example, living with family is like being able to dress like a garbage bag that is also a stripper without being judged.

Now, on the other hand, with five friends, eventually you get to that point in the friendship. But it definitely takes a bit longer than you'd think.

Take this from a freshman in college who accidentally walked out of her room with nothing but a thong and a tank top on, to spot three others already eating at the table.

Not her proudest moment.

Angie, Gonta and Miu were all sitting at the table together and heard footsteps, already knowing who it was. No one had looked up from their plates and bowls just yet, so even Ryo hadn't noticed. Angie was the first to look up, and even though she had seen her in her underwear before, she wasn't expecting to see her ass in the morning.

"Oh, Ryo! I didn't know you wanted to be scandalous at 7 in the morning!"

Her eyes widened a bit, as she twirled on her feet to look at the three. Gonta was hiding his face in his hands, while Miu was almost snorting from laughter. 

"No fuckin way! Ryo, I thought you would remember not to do this kind of shit!" Ryo's face was beet red, and she rushed back to her room. At least, that was the plan. An unexpected run-in wasn't ideal for this morning. 

"Oh, just for me? I can't believe I see you like this this early." Kokichi. His eyebrows were raised, and his hands on his hips. Wearing his oversized pajamas with pride, she rolled her eyes and shoved past him. He chuckled and walked into the small dining area, watching as Miu wiped her eyes from the laughter.

Gonta's face still had some pink to it, but he mainly tried to focus on his food in front of him. Angie wore a big smile, going through her phone. "So you saw as well? Oh, poor Ryo. Cannot blame her, though. Summer heat is killing us." Miu looked up and nodded, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "I'm just hoping I still have that one bathing suit, it looked damn hot on me, and fuck me if I gave it away!"

Angie giggled at her remark, and continued looking at her phone. Kokichi prepared some toast, with melted butter and jam. Nothing extravagant, but it was enough for him to enjoy his simple morning. Most of the group had things to do today, besides two people.

And here came one of them right now.

Rantaro ran a hand through his hair, sitting at the table without uttering a word. It was clear he didn't want to be up, but once he's woken up, there's no way he's going back to sleep. Folding his arms and burying his face in them, he sighed. Gonta looked up with a confused look, and poked his head. "Are you okay? Bad sleep?" 

He nodded slowly, and the gentle guy beside him pat his back. "I understand." He smiled gently and continued his breakfast. Kokichi sat down beside Angie, and ate his toast silently. He glanced to the hallway and saw Ryo wearing a sweater and sweatpants, her face still red. "No one say anything! I'm still too tired to be doing any of this shit."

Some chuckled at her as she got out some instant coffee to make. "Oh, and I get paid tomorrow, so I'll be adding twenty bucks to the jar." Miu raised her hand high up in the air and nodded vigorously. "Me too! I worked extra this week, so I'll add an extra five."

The jar was something the group came up with to help pay for groceries. Each paycheck that someone got, they were obligated to put twenty dollars into the jar. If they got paid extra, they might put some extra in the jar. At the end of the month, they took out the money and went for a grocery trip. They almost always had fifty dollars left at the end, and that money went towards rent. Having the system came in handy, and they all had decent jobs, so it was easy to maintain both rent and groceries for six people.

Angie had gotten up from her seat, and offered it to Ryo. She happily took it and drank her coffee slowly. Angie went to the hallway and to the very end, where her room resided. Miu stretched dramatically, with an over exaggerated... moan? Yawn? Something like that. Once she did Kokichi snickered, almost choking on his toast. The girl glared at him, and crossed her arms. "What?! Can't a girl stretch around here?"

He sighed with a smirk on his face, and looked at her. "You have a rough night? I heard you come home fairly late last night" Her face was tinted pink, and she looked away. "S-Shut up! I was just out doing some errands, not everything can be done in the day!" 

The smirk on his face grew, and he propped an elbow on the table. "So who's this 'errands' guy? You must've had a fun night-" A jab to his side stopped his sentence, as he looked over to Ryo. She adorned an unamused face, and looked at him annoyed. "Kokichi, it is way too early for you to be doing that shit. Just leave her be, even if it is true." A small smile tugged at her lips glancing up to the other girl.

He snickered once more as Miu stood up quickly, and rushed to her shared room with Angie. "That's it! I'm not giving any of you rides to your classes today!" Ryo whined, as she rested her head on the table. "No fair! I wasn't the one out at night sleeping around!" Miu just groaned and a small slam was heard, and then silence. Rantaro was the first to chuckle, and the other three left at the table soon joined in. 

"If she's being serious then don't worry, I can give you guys a ride." Rantaro mumbled, and the others smiled. "Thanks! I was worried I wouldn't be able to find my way around the city with the bus~" Kokichi stood up, and sluggishly walked into his small room. The only ones left at the table were Ryo, Gonta, and Rantaro, with Ryo being the only one out of the three needing to do something that day.

She ruffled her hair with one hand, and sighed. Gonta perked up, and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong? Something up?" She glanced at the two who were watching her intently. She grumbled, and leaned in close to whisper. The boys leaned in as well, waiting to hear what was on her mind. "I have to go on a stupid date later tonight with a classmate."

They widened their eyes, not expecting to hear that from her. "Really? Thought you were taking a break from the dating game. What changed your mind?" Rantaro scratched the side of his head, confused as to why she would seem annoyed by it. "Thing is, this wasn't exactly a voluntary date. He had helped me out with studying for a huge exam, and after I got 85% he asked me out." She groaned and raised her arms in the air. "It's not like I could just straight up reject the guy who helped me ace my test! Ans maybe he'll be nice, who knows. I'm just hoping he isn't expecting anything."

She sipped some more of her coffee, and her two friends looked at her warily. "Ryo, you shouldn't force yourself to go on a date with someone if you're not ready." She waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing the lanky male. "Like I said, maybe I'll have a good time! Who knows!" Her hands fidgeted together, as she then looked up.

"But I wouldn't object to either of you coming and keeping watch if anything shitty goes down." Gonta lit up, and clasped his hands together. "I can keep you safe! Stay watch nearby, and it'll go good!" She chuckled and nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Alright, but wait for my signal. I don't want you to scare him completely if all is fine." He nodded quickly, as she stood up. "I'll text you later when my class is over, with the location. Thanks again though, Gonta."

He smiled at her and beamed with pride, happy he could help out a good friend of his. She went to her room and closed the door quietly. She picked up some clothes off of the floor and into the hamper, cleaning up just a bit. Her silver hair was still a mess, but she shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to her dresser. Pulling out an oversized sweater and some ripped jeans, she sighed and threw them on her bed. "Better than nothing."

She got dressed and looked in her mirror once more. The hair needs to change, she thought. Grabbing her brush and starting at the bottom, she smoothed down her hair as best she could. Applying some mascara was good enough for her, and she left her room. Unbeknownst to her, someone was already waiting outside the door. Glancing at the slightly taller male, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kokichi? What ever did I do to deserve your presence before arriving at school?"

He snickered, and leaned his back against the wall beside the door. "Weeeeeell, I heard that someone's got plans tonight!" Ryo's face showed no signs of amusement, as she walked over to the bench by the door. "And what about it? I am 21 years old, I am allowed to have plans." Following her steps, he placed his hands on his hips. "I know, I know, but just who is this special guy? What does he want with you?" He used a clearly fake angry voice, and she snickered.

"Jesus, okay, mom, calm down. He helped me study for my class and then asked me on a small date. No big deal." She began to get her shoes on, grabbing her bag on the hook. Sifting through, it looked like she had everything she needed. "Anyways, mister lazy bones, you need to get your shit ready so that we can leave." She flicked his forehead and he patted at it, grumbling out a small 'fine'. 

Miu made her way to the small entrance, already ready to go. "Well? Hurry your lazy asses! It's bad enough Angie's taking forever with gathering her art shit, I expected you guys to be ready." She grabbed the keys from her pocket, and played with them as Angie shuffled from her room with her portfolio. "Sorry, sorry~ I couldn't find this so I panicked." She pointed to the binder in her hands, and began to stuff it in her side bag. 

Miu stifled a laugh and opened the door, Kokichi being the only one struggling to get on his shoes. "H-Hey! Don't you dare leave without me!" She turned to him as she opened the door for the other two girls. "Then hurry up, bitch." He huffed and finally got them on, quickly snatching his backpack from off the ground. They said their goodbyes to the two boys still sitting in the dining room talking, and slowly got into the car.

With Ryo and Angie in the back, and Miu and Kokichi up front, it wouldn’t be quiet in the car for long. “Heeeey, Miu, can I play my music today?” Kokichi’s grin spread wide on his face, as he leaned over the seat. She scoffed, and three the cord at him. “Fine, but if anything shitty comes on then I’m taking it back!” He showed off an innocent grin, plugging in his phone to the cord. When he started to play his music, everyone in the music tried to muffle their laughter.

The High School Musical soundtrack.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Kokichi?” Miu’s voice was loud, but it didn’t show any signs of anger. She was clearly digging the song, tapping on the steering wheel as she drove. “I didn’t know that you were into this music, Kokichi!” Angie’s voice had a clear playfulness to it. She leaned into the front, and hummed along to the songs.

Ryo’s face was in a state of shock, even though there was a smile on it. “So THIS is the reason why you were begging me to watch them! You’re on a High School Musical kick!” Kokichi puffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms, looking away. “Maybe I am, is that so much of a problem, Ryo?” She snickered and shook her head, leaning into the seat behind her. “Not at all.”

The ride to school wasn’t too long, and the songs made the drive better. Everyone was singing in the car, and thank god Rantaro wasn’t there because he would be on the verge of losing his sanity.

Miu pulled up to the first building, it being for Angie. “Okay, sweet cheeks, you’re outta here!” Angie sighed sadly, and picked up her things. “I won’t be done til late this night, so I’ll be taking the bus! May Atua be with you!” And with that she shut the door. The other three waved at her, and drove off to the next stop. The songs had been turned down now, still in the background as the whir of AC in the car was swirling around.

Kokichi’s classes weren’t too much farther than Angie’s, but it wasn’t the closest either. Once they rolled up, Miu and Ryo sighed. “Great, now we’re gonna be without music for a whole block!” Ryo chuckled, as they both said goodbye to Kokichi quickly. He darted away after slamming the door shut, and they continued the drive. It was silent, and once pulling up to Ryo’s place, she hummed. “Today should be fun, confronting that dick.” 

Miu turned around and widened her eyes. “Ohhh, the one you told me about yesterday? Girl, if you weren’t such a dumbass you wouldn’t be in this situation.” She waved her hand as she opened the door. “Yeah yeah mom, I’ll be fine.” Miu rolled her eyes as she drove away, finding a place to park her car for the day.


End file.
